Avenger's Texts
by StarSerene
Summary: Join the Avengers in an amazing text world! See world-wide destr- oops. No world-wide destruction. Yet. No swearing guaranteed!
1. Fury's Command

_Fury added Steve, THOR, Ant Man, Bruce, Black Widow, Clint, Vision, WARMACHINE!, Da Falcon, Mr. Amazing, and Wanda to the group._

 _SOMEONE added themselves to the group._

Fury: ALL RIGHT, SOLDIERS! Listen up. Roll call. Steve?

Steve: Here, Sir.

Fury: Thor?

THOR: I AM HERE, MR. FURY!

Fury: Okay… Ant Man?

Ant Man: Yup.

Fury: Bruce?

Bruce: Yeah, I'm here.

Fury: Natasha?

Black Widow: Here, Sir.

Fury: Clint?

Clint: As usual.

Fury: Vision?

Vision: As always.

Fury: Rhoady?

WARMACHINE!: Yes, Sir!

Fury: Sam?

Da Falcon: Yup. Here, sir. Definitely here.

Fury: Ooh, you getting sassy on me? Tony?

Mr. Amazing: Nope. At a party.

Fury: Mr. Stark, I suggest you get onto the group or I will personally drag you to the Avengers' Facility.

Mr. Amazing: Fine. Here.

Fury: Wanda: Yes.

Fury: Anyone know who 'SOMEONE' is? I did NOT add them.

Mr. Amazing: Looking them up.

 _Mr. Amazing is on hold._

 _Mr. Amazing has returned._

 _Mr. Amazing is awesome._

Fury: Stark, stop it.

Mr. Amazing: Databases aren't showing anyone.

Fury: Oh. Vision, you have a hunch?

Vision: I think it is – Loki. I cannot be sure, though.

 _Vision left the group._

Fury: Okay, let me see. Nope. Okay, everyone, meet me at the base.

 _Fury left the group._

Mr. Amazing: Aww! Come on! I'm at a party!

Steve: Come on, Stark. We have our duties. We're soldiers.

Mr. Amazing: Must I remind you, YOU are the ONLY soldier in the Avengers.

Steve: Whatever. Now come, or I will personally make sure you get there. And, Stark?

Mr. Amazing: Yeeess?

Steve: Change your text name.

 _Steve, Black Widow, Da Falcon, THOR, Bruce, Ant Man, Clint, WARMACHINE!, and Wanda left the group._

Mr. Amazing: Sheesh! I'll be there. But my text name is too awesome to be changed. For now.

 _Mr. Amazing left the group._


	2. SOMEONE's Plot

SOMEONE: Hmmm... I wonder where their Secret Base is. And why in the WORLDS am I still here?

 _SOMEONE left the group._

SOMEONE: Ugh. Let's see if they come back.

 _ALERT! MESSAGES BEING DELE-_

Wanda: Where is your base anyway?

Steve: Wanda, you're here! We showed you like a year ago, and you never left!

Wanda: That wasn't me!

Mr. Amazing: Then who was it?

Clint: Yeah, who was it?

Clint: Where's the Base, guys?

Steve: You of all people should know, Clint!

Clint: Seriously, that wasn't me!

SOMEONE: It was me.

Mr. Amazing: And who exactly are you?

SOMEONE: Someone.

Steve: You can't come on here, SOMEONE.

 _SOMEONE was kicked out of the group._

 _Clint and Wanda left the group._

 _Vision attempted to join the group._

Mr. Amazing: Vision? You there?

THOR: WHERE IS THE VISION?

Steve: Thor, please turn off caps-lock.

THOR: OKAY, MR. AMERICA!

Steve: Really?

THOR: No. I was just kidding.

Mr. Amazing: Yeah, well, about that, have you seen Vision?

THOR: NO! WHERE IS HE!

Steve: Really, Thor, really?!

THOR: WHAT?

Steve: Never mind.

 _Steve left the group._

Mr. Amazing: What's his deal?

THOR: I DO NOT KNOW!

Mr. Amazing: I really need Shakespeare to get to this guy.

 _Mr. Amazing left the group._

THOR: OKAY...

 _THOR left the group._

 _SOMEONE rejoined the group._

SOMEONE: MWAHAHAHA!

 **A/N: Comment! Give suggestions! Comment some more!**


	3. After the Meeting with Fury

_Fury, Wanda, Clint, Blacky, SOMEONE, Steve, Da Falcon, THOR, Mr. Amazballs, WARMACHINE!, Vision, Bruce, and Ant Man joined the group._

Fury: Anyone know who 'SOMEONE' is? Vision? You have a guess?

Vision: I really do not know.

Fury: Oh, well. I'm going to add Agents Hill and Coulson.

Steve: Coulson's ALIVE!?

Fury: Umm… Well… Yeess…

Mr. Amazballs: And ALL this time, we thought he was DEAD!?

Fury: Umm… Well… Yeess…

Steve: YAY!

Mr. Amazballs: O.o Shame on you. Why didn't you say anything?!

Clint: YAY! HE'S ALIVE!

Blacky: WHO CHANGED MY NAME?! Oh, Coulson's alive?! O.o

THOR: YES MR. COULSON IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Ant Man: Who?

Wanda: And who is this 'Coulson'?

Steve: One of the best Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Wanda: Oh, I see.

Da Falcon: …

Steve: You haven't met him because everyone except Hill and Fury thought he was dead. And himself. He knew he wasn't dead. You know…

WARMACHINE!: I agree with you, buddy.

Vision: … I agree…

Bruce: Oh, so he's alive? I wasn't really reading your texts lately… So, Loki didn't kill him?

Steve: NOPE!

 _Fury added Maria Hill and Phil Coulson to the group._

Phil Coulson: Sir, they weren't supposed to find out until after their Civi-

Fury: THAT'S ENOUGH, COULSON! Look, I know given your circumstances you are prone to say too much, but this is unacceptable.

Maria Hill: Sir, we're coming through with hostile signals.

Fury: What?

Maria Hill: Sir, we're-

Fury: I KNOW.

Mr. Amazballs: Hey, guys, want to go to that place that we went to after defeating Loki and the weird name army?

Bruce: Sure.

THOR: YES! ANOTHER!

Steve: Nah, I'll stay with Fury. I have something to catch up on anyway.

Mr. Amazballs: Suit yourself.

Blacky: Yeah, sure.

Clint: Same.

 **A/N: I don't ship Clintasha. Watch Age of Ultron.**

 _Wanda, Ant Man, WARMACHINE!, SOMEONE, and Vision agreed._

Da Falcon: Nah, I'll stay with Cap.

Mr. Amazballs: Suit yourself.

 _Mr. Amazballs is on hold._

 _Mr. Amazballs has returned._

Mr. Amazballs: Oh, get it? 'Suit yourself'?

Steve: Yeah, we get it. Now go eat.

Mr. Amazballs: Fine. *sniffs*

 _Mr. Amazballs left._

 _SOMEONE left._

 _Blacky changed her name to Natasha._

 _Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Ant Man, WARMACHINE!, THOR, and Vision left._

Da Falcon: Now it's just you and me. Just like old times, eh?

Steve: Not quite. Not quite.


	4. At 'The Place'

Tony: Soooo, what do you guys think about Cap? He's the guy my dad never stopped talking about. I think he's annoying.

WARMACHINE!: Same, Tony. Same.

Wanda: I do not mind him. He is a good fighter and a honorable man.

Clint: Really, Stark? He's a good friend, great leader, and an AWESOME fighter.

Tony: Whatev.

Blacky: Ugh! I can't change my text name! But, really, Stark, in all honesty, I don't mind him.

Tony: Sorry, Blacky, but it's on lock. You can't change it until I let you.

Blaky: STARK! I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Tony: Oh, no. I see her. She's red in the face… She's storming towards me… I'm going to go… have fun, guys!

Blacky: GET BACK HERE, STARK! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! AND I AM NOT RED IN THE FACE.

Ant Man: I got him. I'm on his shoulder. In my suit.

Tony: WHAT!? GET OUT!

Ant Man: Hahahaha! Just kidding, Stark. I'm on Natasha's shoulder. Texting. It's odd, how my suit works…

THOR: THE CAPTAIN IS A WONDERFUL FIGHTER. HE WOULD DO WELL IN ASGARD.

Wanda: I am not sure that he belongs in Asgard, and I do not think he would like to go there.

THOR: OH.

Bruce: I have to go…

Blacky: WAIT! DON'T GO!

Tony: Awkward…

Blacky: I WILL GET YOU, STARK!


End file.
